Los sentimientos de Zoe
by Sakura Diethel
Summary: Zoe esta enamorada de Kouji,pero luego se dara cuenta de que hay alguien mas para ella...


Konnichiwa!,este es el primer fic que hago,asi que no sean crueles conmigo porfa,espero que les guste ^_^  
  
.+*Los sentimientos de Zoe*+.  
  
todos los niños elegidos se habian reunido en la casa de Takuya  
  
Takuya:oye Zoe recuerdas que nos hiciste una promesa a Koji y a mi?  
  
Zoe:a si?,cual promesa?  
  
Takuya:que saldrias con cada uno por un dia entero  
  
Zoe:a,es verdad  
  
Takuya:y con cual de nosotros saldras primero?  
  
Zoe:que acaso quieres que salga contigo?  
  
Takuya:pues si  
  
Zoe:y que tal tu Koji,tambien quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Koji:la verdad esque no puedo  
  
Zoe:y por que no?  
  
Koji:tal vez a mi novia no le gustaria que saliera contigo  
  
Takuya:novia?  
  
J.P:tienes novia Koji?  
  
Koji:si  
  
Zoe:(un poco triste)bueno,que lastima  
  
Takuya:y cuando saldras conmigo Zoe?  
  
Zoe:cuando quieras  
  
J.P:Koji me cedes tu cita con Zoe  
  
Zoe:que?,yo no quiero salir contigo J.P,a penas saldre con Takuya  
  
Takuya:encerio entonces no salgamos Zoe(triste)  
  
Zoe:ay disculpa Takuya no era mi intencion,claro que quiero salir contigo(pero tambien queria salir con Koji)  
  
Koji:bueno ya tengo que irme  
  
Zoe:ya te vaz?y por que?  
  
Koji:esque tengo que ir a la casa de mi novia,le prometi que iria hoy  
  
Zoe:a bueno entonces adios(furiosa)  
  
Koichi:que te pasa Zoe por que le hablas asi a Koji?  
  
Zoe:asi como?  
  
Koichi:como si estubieras enojada por algo  
  
Zoe:(furiosa)no estoy enojada por nada,y por que no te vas ya Koji?que no tenias prisa?  
  
Koji:bueno Zoe ya me voy,adios chicos  
  
Takuya:adios Koji  
  
Koji se va  
  
Takuya:que dia quieres salir Zoe?  
  
Zoe:mañana esta bien  
  
Takuya:entoces te ire a buscar mañana a tu casa  
  
Tommy:Zoe me puedes acompañar a mi casa?esque mi mama me dijo que volviera temprano a casa  
  
Zoe:claro tommy vamos  
  
Tommy:adios chicos  
  
Zoe:adios chicos  
  
Takuya:J.P tu tambien te vas?  
  
J.P:no yo creo que me quedare un rato mas  
  
al dia siguiente  
  
Takuya:abra sido buena idea recordarle lo de la cita?  
  
Takuya llega a la casa de Zoe  
  
Zoe:hola Takuya  
  
Takuya:hola Zoe,ya nos vamos?  
  
Zoe:si  
  
Takuya:a donde quieres ir?  
  
Zoe:que tal al parque?  
  
Takuya:esta bien  
  
en el parque  
  
Zoe:que tal si nos sentamos un rato bajo ese arbol?  
  
Takuya:esta bien vamos  
  
despues...  
  
Takuya:quieres comer algo?  
  
Zoe:esta bien  
  
Takuya:que quieres que te traiga?  
  
Zoe:un helado estaria bien  
  
Takuya:bien,esperame aqui  
  
de pronto Zoe ve a Koji con una chica y Zoe se queda inmovil y triste  
  
Takuya:ya volvi,aqui esta tu helado  
  
Zoe:Takuya,derrepente me senti mal aqui,que tal si vamos a otro lugar  
  
Takuya:esta bien,pero a donde quieres ir?  
  
Zoe:que tal si tu escojes el lugar esta vez?  
  
Takuya:bueno entonces vamos al parque de diverciones  
  
en el parque de diverciones...  
  
Takuya:a que juego te quieres subir?   
  
Zoe:que tal si nos subimos a la montaña rusa  
  
Takuya:esta bien,vamos a formarnos  
  
despues...  
  
Zoe:que larga fila no pense que hubieran tantas personas  
  
Takuya:es verdad,espero que avance rapido  
  
Zoe:espero que el juego valga esta fila  
  
Takuya:por cierto Zoe,porque quisiste irte del parque?  
  
Zoe:esque yo...  
  
de pronto Takuya y Zoe oyen una voz que les parece muy familiar detras de ellos  
  
Takuya:no te parece conocida esa voz?  
  
Zoe:si,no es la voz de Koji?  
  
Takuya y Zoe voltean para ver  
  
Takuya:Koji eres tu?  
  
Koji:vaya Takuya que haces aqui?  
  
Takuya:estoy teniendo mi cita con Zoe  
  
Koji:oh Zoe disculpa no te habia visto  
  
Zoe:(furiosa) hola Koji  
  
chica:Koji por que no me presentas a tus amigos?  
  
Takuya:Koji quien es ella?  
  
Koji:ella es mi novia,se llama Sakura  
  
Takuya:mucho gusto Sakura,yo soy Takuya y ella es Zoe  
  
Zoe:(furiosa)hola  
  
Sakura:mucho gusto  
  
Koji:que tal si la proxima vez que nos reunamos todos llevo a Sakura?  
  
Takuya:si  
  
Zoe:(furiosa)por que?  
  
Koji:hay algun problema con eso Zoe  
  
Zoe:(furiosa)bueno esta bien  
  
Takuya:ya es nuestro turno,subamos todos al juego  
  
en la montaña rusa...  
  
Sakura:Koji puedes tomar mi mano solo por si me da miedo  
  
Koji:claro Sakura,incluso te puedo abrazar Sakura  
  
Sakura:gracias Koji  
  
Zoe:(que rabia,que daria yo por estar en su lugar,en cambio de eso estoy aqui con Takuya)  
  
Takuya:quieres que tome tu mano Zoe?  
  
Zoe:no Takuya asi esta bien  
  
  
  
despues del juego...  
  
  
  
Sakura:Zoe creo deberias haber tomado la mano de Takuya porque gritaste mucho en la montaña rusa  
  
Zoe:(furiosa y enrojecida)si  
  
Koji:bueno ya nos tenemos que ir  
  
Takuya:adios Koji,adios Sakura  
  
Sakura:adios takuya,adios Zoe  
  
Koji:adios Takuya,adios Zoe  
  
despues...  
  
Takuya:Zoe,porque cuando estaban Koji y Sakura te veias molesta?ademas nisiquiera te despediste   
  
Zoe:esque no soporto a esa chica  
  
Takuya:por que?,te hizo algo malo?  
  
Zoe:no,esque me molesta que ande pegada a Koji  
  
Takuya:y que tiene de malo que ande asi,ella es su novia  
  
Zoe:pues no te ofendas pero eso es exactamente lo que me molesta  
  
Takuya:osea que te gusta Koji?  
  
Zoe:pues si pero eso no significa que tu no eres guapo simplemente no me gustas tanto como Koji  
  
Takuya(triste):bueno esta bien  
  
Zoe:oye hazme el favor de no decirle a nadie lo que te dije  
  
Takuya:esta bien.Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
  
Zoe:esta bien  
  
en otro lugar...  
  
Sakura:Koji,siento que no le caigo bien a tu amiga Zoe  
  
Koji:eso cres?  
  
Sakura:si se veia molesta  
  
Koji:bueno ahora que lo mensionas,la vez que dije que me tenia que ir porque tenia que salir contigo tambien se molesto  
  
Sakura:bueno cuando la vea le preguntare que le pasa conmigo.  
  
a la semana siguiente...  
  
Kouji:oye sakura,Takuya nos invito a su casa mañana  
  
Sakura:que bien,ira Zoe?  
  
Kouji:creo que si  
  
sakura:que bueno porque quiero hablar con ella  
  
Kouji:entonces mañana te ire a buscar a tu casa  
  
sakura:esta bien,entonces hasta mañana  
  
Kouji:hasta mañana  
  
al dia siguiente...  
  
Kouji:hola sakura  
  
sakura:hola Kouji  
  
Kouji:ya nos vamos?  
  
sakura:si  
  
en la casa de Takuya...  
  
Takuya:hola Kouji,sakura que bueno que pudiste venir  
  
Kouji:hola Takuya  
  
Sakura:hola Takuya  
  
J.P:hola Kouji,oye quien es esa chica?  
  
Kouji:hola J.P,ella es sakura,mi novia  
  
sakura:mucho gusto J.P  
  
J.P:el gusto es todo mio  
  
Tommy:hola sakura,yo soy Tommy  
  
sakura:hola Tommy.  
  
Koichi:hola sakura,como estas?  
  
sakura:hola Koichi,pues estoy muy bien, y tu?  
  
Koichi:yo estoy bien  
  
sakura:pero...,donde esta Zoe?  
  
Takuya:oh,ella no pudo venir porque esta enferma  
  
sakura:que lastima,oye solo por curiosidad,tu y ella son novios?  
  
Takuya(sonrojado):eh no desgraciadamente no  
  
sakura:yo pense que si,se veian muy bien juntos  
  
Takuya:no ella y yo no somos novios,porque a ella le gusta otra persona  
  
sakura:que mal  
  
Kouji:que raro,yo pense que a ella le gustabas tu  
  
Takuya:ella me dijo que si le gustaba,pero habia otra persona que le gusta mas que yo  
  
Kouji:quien sera esa persona?  
  
Takuya:pues eso tambien me lo dijo,pero me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie  
  
J.P:deseguro no soy yo ella ya me dijo  
  
Tommy:y no creo que le guste yo  
  
Kouji:quien podra ser  
  
J.P:y que tal si eres tu Kouji?  
  
Kouji:que?,no lo creo,ademas yo ya tengo novia  
  
sakura(pensando):tal vez por eso le caigo mal  
  
Kouji:lo que si podria ser esque le gustara Koichi  
  
Koichi:yo?,pues no lo creo,ojala que no  
  
J.P:por que dices eso?  
  
Koichi:esque a mi no me gusta Zoe  
  
Takuya y J.P:estas loco!!  
  
Koichi:bueno,piensen lo que quieran  
  
De pronto suena el telefono...  
  
Takuya:hola?  
  
Zoe:Takuya,como estas?  
  
Takuya:oh,hola Zoe,yo estoy muy bien y tu,ya estas mejor?  
  
Zoe:si,estoy un poco mejor.Que haces?  
  
Takuya:estoy con los demas,ah y tambien vino Sakura  
  
Zoe:grrr...,Sakura...  
  
Takuya:aun estas molesta?  
  
Zoe:claro que si  
  
Takuya:que lastima,porque a Sakura no le caes mal  
  
Zoe:a si?  
  
Takuya:si,incluso cuando llego pregunto por ti  
  
Zoe:pues yo no quiero saber de ella,simplemente por el echo de que es la novia de Koji  
  
Takuya:Zoe,aceptalo,Koji ya tiene novia y no eres tu,asi que tienes que buscar a otra persona  
  
Zoe:mmmmm,tal vez tengas razon,pero creo que solo lo dices para que me enamore de ti,o no es asi  
  
Takuya:...,bueno,tambien es por eso,pero tambien lo digo por ti,porque igual te puedes enamorar de otra persona  
  
Zoe:talvez de te haga caso  
  
Takuya:ademas,Sakura no tiene la culpa,ella no te conocia y no sabia que a ti te gustaba Kouji  
  
Zoe:bueno si,talvez he sido muy dura con ella  
  
Takuya:te sientes mejor verdad?  
  
Zoe:si  
  
Takuya:por que no vienes y hablas con ella?  
  
Zoe:mmmm oh bueno esta bien,ire  
  
Takuya:bien,les dire a todos que vendras,te estaremos esperando  
  
Zoe:esta bien Takuya,ire enseguida,adios  
  
Takuya:adios  
  
J.P:Takuya,si se puede saber,quien era?  
  
Takuya:oh,era Zoe,dice que se siente mejor y que vendra un rato  
  
J.P:que bien,Zoe vendra  
  
Un rato despues llega Zoe  
  
Takuya:hola Zoe  
  
Zoe:hola Takuya  
  
J.P:que bueno que viniste Zoe  
  
Zoe:hola J.P  
  
Tommy:hola Zoe  
  
Zoe:hola Tommy  
  
Koichi:hola Zoe  
  
Zoe:hola Koichi  
  
Kouji:hola Zoe  
  
Sakura:hola Zoe  
  
Zoe:hola Kouji...,hola Sakura  
  
Takuya toca a Zoe como insinuandole que vaya a hablar con Sakura y Zoe asiente  
  
Zoe:Sakura...  
  
Sakura:si Zoe  
  
Zoe:quiero hablar contigo  
  
Sakura:muy bien  
  
Zoe:nos disculpan  
  
Zoe y Sakura se van a conversar al jardin...  
  
Zoe:como habras notado,cuando te conoci te trate un poco mal  
  
Sakura:bueno si,senti que estabas algo furiosa,por que?  
  
Zoe:lo que pasa es que a mi...me...gusta...Kouji,entonces me senti algo celosa cuando supe que tenia novia,y mas aun cuando te conoci  
  
Sakura:ya presentia que se trataba de algo asi  
  
Zoe:tu no me caes mal,es solo que te trate asi por el echo de que eres la novia de Kouji  
  
Sakura:Zoe,yo lo siento,pero yo no sabia,ademas aun si yo no estubiera,tu no serias la novia de Kouji  
  
Zoe:y como lo sabes?  
  
Sakura:pues porque yo le pregunte a Kouji si se habia enamorado antes,y me dijo que no,asi que no le gustas,se que suena algo duro,pero...,ademas tal vez Kouji no es el mas indicado para ti  
  
Zoe:tal vez tengas razon  
  
Sakura:tal vez hay una persona que te necesita y esa persona no es Kouji  
  
Zoe:quien sera esa persona...  
  
Sakura:que hay de...Takuya,yo creo que le importas mucho,y por estar persiguiendo a Kouji,no le haz dado una oportunidad, y creeme el esta muy dolido por eso  
  
Zoe:...,bueno ya vamos con los demas  
  
Sakura:si,pero piensa en lo que te dije,piensa en Takuya  
  
Zoe:si,tal vez lo hare  
  
Zoe y Sakura volvieron con los demas  
  
Kouji:Sakura,por que no mejor nos vamos?  
  
Sakura:esta bien Kouji  
  
Sakura y Kouji:adios  
  
todos los demas:adios Kouji,adios Sakura  
  
Kouji y Sakura se van  
  
despues...  
  
J.P:bueno Takuya,ya me tengo quie ir  
  
Tommy:yo me voy con J.P,o si no mi mamá me va a regañar  
  
Takuya:esta bien,cuidense adios  
  
J.P:adios Zoe,adios Takuya  
  
Tommy:adios Takuya,adios Zoe  
  
Zoe:adios chicos  
  
J.P y Tommy se van  
  
despues..  
  
Takuya:Zoe,ya hiciste las paces con Sakura?  
  
Zoe:bueno,creo que si  
  
Takuya:ya no estas enojada con ella por ser la novia de Kouji?  
  
Zoe:no,ademas ya me di cuenta de cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos  
  
Takuya:a si?,y me puedes decir?  
  
Zoe:si,Takuya...,Sakura me ayudo a comprender que yo no amaba a Kouji,sino que yo...  
  
Takuya:tu que  
  
Zoe:que mis verdaderos sentimientos son que yo...yo...,yo te amo Takuya!!!  
  
Zoe y Takuya se sonrojan mucho  
  
Takuya(sonrojado):bueno,yo...,no se que decir  
  
Zoe(sonrojada):no tienes que decir nada...  
  
Zoe se acerca a Takuya y lo besa en los labios  
  
Fin?...  
  
Les gusto?,espero que si,si es asi,porfa dejen review,se los agradeceria mucho ^_^  
  
nos vemos en el proximo fic n_n 


End file.
